Chacun est fou à sa façon
by SalemaW
Summary: La petite soeur de Mizuki va semer le désordre au lycée Osaka, allant jusqu'à mettre en danger le secret d'Ashiya. Couples:Sano et Mizuki et... on verra, sûrement un peu de yaoi aussije pense.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** toujours (et encore) mwa !!

**Crédits :** persos à Hisaya Nakajo sauf la sœur d'Ashiya.

**Pairing :** Sano-Mizuki principalement et d'autres selon les envies de l'auteur.

**Rating :** T (on ne sait jamais ce qui peut passer par la tête de l'auteur)

**Note :** ma première fic en plusieurs chapitres sur Hanakimi ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note1 :** les pensées sont en italique.

Bonne lecture !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce matin-là, au lycée Osaka, la journée commença normalement. Mizuki s'était dépêchée de s'habiller pendant que Sano prenait sa douche. Un peu plus tard, Nakatsu s'était encore interrogé sur ses penchants sexuels et Kayashima n'avait pas manqué de commenter son aura. Quant à Nakao, il n'avait pas raté l'occasion de coller « son » Nanba chéri.

Dehors, le soleil brillait faiblement en cette fin d'hiver et les arbres avaient, pour la plupart, récupérés leurs feuilles. Les élèves entrèrent en cours d'anglais, pour la première heure de la journée. Tout semblait vraiment habituel. Seulement parfois, il suffit de pas grand-chose pour que la routine disparaisse.

Alors que le professeur tentait de leur expliquer les divers emplois du past perfect, une secrétaire frappa à la porte et entra.

- Prof : vous désirez ?

- Secrétaire : Mizuki Ashiya est demandé dans le bureau du principal immédiatement.

- Prof : très bien. Ashiya, vas-y.

Elle se leva, sous le regard surpris ou inquiet de ses camarades. Elle-même ne connaissait pas la raison de cette convocation si soudaine. Et si son secret avait été découvert ? A cette idée son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant qu'Izumi avait eu la même pensée.

Elle respira un grand coup et entra dans le bureau du directeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle y vit trois policiers en uniforme.

- Directeur : Ashiya, je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé en plein cours, mais ces messieurs souhaitaient s'entretenir avec toi.

- Mizuki : _la police ?? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ???_ Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

- Policier : Mizuki Ashiya c'est toi ?

- Mizuki : oui.

- Policier : as-tu des frères et sœurs ?

- Mizuki : un demi-frère, Shizuki Ashiya et une petite sœur Ayumi Ashiya.

- Policier : quand as-tu vu ta sœur pour la dernière fois ?

- Mizuki : il y a environ deux mois. Pourquoi ?

- Policier : à vrai dire, nous la recherchons. Elle s'est échappée de l'hôpital avant la date prévue et elle a disparut depuis. Nous avons stoppé les recherches en Amérique car nous avons découvert qu'elle avait prit un billet d'avion pour cette ville il y a deux semaines environ. Si jamais tu as des nouvelles d'elle, appelle nous à ce numéro. C'est très important.

- Mizuki : d'accord, c'est promis.

Elle fut ensuite libérée. Evidemment, tous ses amis l'attendaient, nerveux et préoccupés.

- Nakatsu : alors ???

- Mizuki : ce n'est rien. Des policiers sont à la recherche de ma petite sœur qui a fugué.

- Nakatsu : je suis rassuré.

- Sano : _heureusement que ce n'était pas pour son secret. Je refuse d'être séparé d'elle._

Ashiya décida alors d'aller faire un petit tour, seule. L'évasion de sa sœur lui causait du souci. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Elle s'assit sur un banc et fut rapidement rejointe par son camarade de chambre.

- Sano : t'es inquiet pour ta sœur, n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

- Mizuki : même si on n'a pas grand-chose en commun, je l'aime beaucoup.

- Sano : c'est normal.

- Mizuki : j'ai peur qu'elle ait un accident ou qu'on lui fasse du mal.

- Sano : ça va aller, j'en suis sûr.

Contre sa volonté, il l'enlaça afin de la consoler. Elle se laissa faire, trop heureuse et trop confuse pour se détacher de cette étreinte rassurante. Ce fut des cris qui les sépara. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Oooooooooooo

Une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux violets était assise à l'entrée du lycée Osaka. Bien entendu, Nanba, en bon dragueur qu'il était, s'empressa de saluer l'inconnue et de nombreux autres élèves vinrent voir « l'attraction ».

- Nanba : bonjour belle demoiselle. Que faites vous ici ?

Elle posa ses yeux gris iceberg sur lui et haussa les épaules.

- xxx : je suis venue voir Mizuki Ashiya.

- Nanba : _pourquoi est-ce qu'Ashiya n'a que des bombes dans son entourage ? D'abord Julia et maintenant elle… _On va aller te le chercher.

- Xxx : _« le » ? Depuis quand ma sœur est un mec ? Etrange… Faudra que je lui demande des explications. _Merci, mais c'est pas la peine finalement. Je suis pressée. Dites lui que je suis passée et que je reviendrais plus tard. A plus.

Elle s'éclipsa sans plus de formalités.

- Mizuki : c'était quoi ces cris ?

- Nanba : en l'honneur du magnifique créature qui cherchait à te voir d'ailleurs…

- Sano ???

- Nanba : elle avait de longs cheveux violets et de magnifiques yeux gris.

- Mizuki : Ayumi !!!!

- Sano : qui est-ce ?

- Mizuki : ma petite sœur… Celle qui a fugué…

- Sano : tu veux partir à sa recherche ?

- Mizuki : oui !!! Ce soir c'est vendredi !! Alors dès la fin des cours, j'y vais !!

- Sano : je t'accompagne. _C'est dangereux la nuit pour une fille…_

- Nakatsu : moi aussi !! _Hors de question que je les laisse en tête à tête…_

- Nanba : je vous suis… _Il est impensable que je laisse s'échapper une bombe pareille._

- Nakao : et moi aussi !! _Je dois empêcher cette fille de séduire Nanba…_

- Daiki : je viens également. _Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal…_

**A suivre…**

**Voilà l'amorce de cette fic. Pendant un ou deux chapitres (je sais pas encore) nos amis vont se la jouer détectives… Sans parler de quelques couples ici et là. Le docteur Umeda (bave …..) apparaîtra un peu plus tard. Tschüs !!!**


	2. La peste

**Note :** pensées en italique.

**Note1 :** pour le caractère de la sœur de Mizuki, je me suis inspirée de celui d'Hatsuharu Soma (Fruit Basket), c'est-à-dire un côté White et calme et un côté Black, mélangé à un côté un peu peste et …. (surprise !!)

Bonne lecture !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juste après la fin des cours, notre petit groupe se mit en route. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu en cette fin d'après midi et la température se rafraîchissait lentement. Même si chacun était animé d'un but différent, ils restaient tous ensemble pour les recherches.

- Nakao : et si on prévenait la police tout simplement ?

- Mizuki : non ! Ma sœur n'est pas une criminelle !! Dès qu'on l'aura retrouvée, je les préviendrais, pas avant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente traquée.

La tâche allait se révéler assez difficile, l'étendue à couvrir étant beaucoup trop importante.

- Sano : ta sœur n'a pas un portable ?

- Mizuki : euh, oui pourquoi ?

Une vague de désespoir emporta ses amis.

- Sano : si tu l'appelles, elle nous dira où elle est.

- Mizuki : bonne idée Sano !!!

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Ashiya composa rapidement le numéro et une tonalité se fit entendre.

- Ayumi : oui ?

- Mizuki : c'est Mizuki. Il paraît que tu es venue me voir tout à l'heure. Là, je suis avec quelques amis. Où pourrait-on te rejoindre ?

- Ayumi : c'est pas très loin de ton lycée. C'est un lieu où une fée monte la garde et où la nourriture vient de l'Ouest. A plus.

Elle raccrocha.

- Nakatsu : c'est quoi cette réponse pourrie ?????

La jeune fille soupira.

- Mizuki : elle est dans un restaurant chinois qui a une fée pour enseigne et proche d'ici.

- Daiki : très fort Mizuki.

- Mizuki : merci merci, mais c'est une question d'habitude vous savez.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent le restaurant en question. C'était un petit endroit fort sympathique et bon marché. Ils entrèrent et à la place d'Ayumi, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un mot inscrit sur une serviette en papier.

« Mizuki, désolé j'ai pensé à un truc et je suis partie. Toi et tes potes rejoignez moi devant Moscou. A plus. »

- Nakatsu : elle se fout de nous ou quoi ??? Elle nous laisse en plan et elle veut qu'on aille en Russie ?

- Nanba : je pense plutôt qu'elle faisait allusion à la boîte de nuit. _Elle fait durer le plaisir de notre prochaine rencontre… J'adore !!!_

Et ils se remirent en route. Bien entendu, devant la discothèque, il n'y avait personne, mis à part un mot que le videur leur remis.

« Hahaha, désolé, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Vous êtes trop lents, vous me faites pitié. Bref. Si vous voulez vraiment me voir, je suis devant votre point de départ (vous avez marché pour rien hahhahahaa). A très vite. »

Nakatsu et Nakao auraient volontiers étranglé sur le champ la petite peste. Nanba, lui, trouvait cela très excitant et Daiki pensait que cette fille était sacrément dérangée. Sano en avait marre et Mizuki gardait son éternel optimisme. Fatigués, ils retournèrent donc à leur point de départ : le portail du lycée. Et là, personne. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Nakao : et ça t'amuse la peste ???????????

- Ayumi : oh ça va, du calme.

La jeune fille sortit de derrière un arbre en souriant.

- Ayumi : vous avez vraiment pas le sens de l'humour.

- Nakatsu : parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Ayumi : bah oui.

Ils soupirèrent.

- Nanba : peu importe !! Une fleur comme toi ne devrait pas traîner seule une fois la nuit tombée.

- Ayumi : t'en fais pas, la fleur a beaucoup d'épines…

- Sano : _elle est vraiment étrange… Et puis ses habits…_

La jeune fille s'assit sur un muret, faisant remonter sa jupe noire, déjà courte à l'origine. Elle croisa ses jambes habillées de chaussettes noires avec de la dentelle blanches, s'arrêtant aux genoux. Son pull rouge la moulait bien et son décolleté se révélait assez suggestif.

- Mizuki : que fais-tu ici et pourquoi as-tu fugué ?

- Ayumi : en fait, j'ai vu un reportage sur le Japon à la télé et j'ai eu envie de te rendre visite. C'est tout.

A présent, ils en étaient tous certains : cette fille n'était pas très tranquille.

- Mizuki : bien, on va aller au commissariat et on va voir quelle sera leur décision.

- Ayumi : ça marche. A bientôt les gens !

Oooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard.

- Nakatsu : alors ???

- Nakao : la peste a été punie ?

- Sano : et toi ça va ?

- Mizuki : ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme ma sœur a obtenue son diplôme il y a six mois environ, elle doit trouver une formation professionnelle. De plus, la police et mes parents ont trouvés préférable qu'elle reste près de moi. Ainsi, le docteur Umeda la prise comme élève infirmière.

- Nanba : _bien joué tonton…_

- Sano : _si elle a déjà son diplôme, alors qu'elle a un an de moins que nous, c'est qu'elle doit être intelligente. Elle ne nous causera peut-être aucun ennui…_

Le désespoir pouvait se lire sur les autres visages. Ils n'imaginaient même pas la pagaille qu'allait mettre cette jolie jeune fille un peu farfelue.

Oooooooooooo

Ayumi avait été logée dans un petit studio en face du lycée Osaka. Elle se déshabilla et passa une chemise de nuit ornée de Kumagoro (oui, vous savez le lapin rose de Rûiychi Sakuma dans Gravitation). Elle ouvrit une boîte bleue, prit un comprimé, l'avala avec un peu d'eau, régla son réveilla et se mit au lit.

**A suivre…**

**La fin de la vie paisible au lycée Osaka est arrivée !!!**


	3. Installation

**Note :** merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui lisent cette fic.

**Note1 :** pensée en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le docteur Umeda soupirait. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de prendre une élève infirmière. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il se servit une tasse de café en attendant qu'elle arrive.

- Ayumi : bonjour !!

Il se retourna au son de la voie enjouée. Il grimaça en la voyant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit mignonne ? A cause de ça, son infirmerie allait être envahit d'élèves en chaleur. Il serra le pauvre crayon qu'il tenait jusqu'à le briser en deux et se força à sourire.

- Umeda : bienvenue.

- Ayumi : merci !!!

Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle s'était teinte les cheveux en violet… Non mais qu'elle idée. Si Rio avait eu cette idée, il aurait sans doute tué le coiffeur. Et puis, elle les sortait d'où ses habits ? Sa jupe noire tombait inégalement par endroit sur des bas en laine rayés rose et noir. Son haut, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était une espèce de corset rose avec de la dentelle le tout recouvert d'un voile à trou. Ses mains, recouverte de mitaines assorties à ses bas, s'harmonisaient bien avec les ongles ébène. Le médecin se demanda comme cette fille pouvait être la sœur d'Ashiya. Mystère…

- Umeda : écoute, comme tu prends des cours par correspondance, tu les emmèneras ici pour les apprendre. Si tu as des questions intelligentes, tu me les poses, sinon, tu te tais.

- Ayumi : d'accord, merci docteur.

Elle s'installa d'abord par terre, dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui paraissait très étrange comme attitude. Ainsi, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Oooooooooooooo

Sano et Mizuki rangeaient tranquillement leur chambre. En effet, les cours avaient été suspendus toutes la matinée en raison de coupures de courant.

- Sano : tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de ta sœur.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse.

- Mizuki : je suis désolée, mais c'est un sujet assez délicat dans ma famille, c'est pour ça.

- Sano : ah, je vois.

- Mizuki : un jour je t'expliquerais tout !!!

Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Sano : rien ne presse ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Mizuki : merci.

L'amour rend avide de connaissance et c'est bien vrai.

Ooooooooooooo

A la grande surprise du docteur Umeda, sa jeune élève se contentait de poser seulement quelques questions pertinentes et restait très calme. Trop calme à vrai dire. Cette quiétude ne correspondait absolument pas à son apparence et encore moins à ce que Nanba lui avait raconté. En fait, ce silence commençait à l'agacer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une statue et c'était extrêmement désagréable.

- Umeda : tu es toujours comme ça ?

Elle leva ses yeux gris vers lui.

- Ayumi : oui, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'excité… en général du moins.

Un bruit de porte mit fin à leur début de discussion. En effet, pour la énième fois en deux heures, un groupe d'élève curieux venait voir à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille. Evidemment, Hokuto s'empressait de les mettre dehors, tout en laissant échapper quelques menaces.

- Umeda : j'en étais sûr. Ta présence va tous les attirer. On n'a pas fini.

- Ayumi : une fois qu'ils m'auront bien vu, ils ne reviendront pas. Ils agissent tous comme des enfants : une fois l'excitation de la nouveauté passé, ça ne les intéresse plus. Beaucoup d'hommes sont comme ça.

- Umeda : de fait.

Oooooooooooooo

Alors que Sano et Mizuki tentaient de plier un drap, la jeune fille se prit les pieds dedans et tomba sur le sportif. Evidemment, chacun rougit, mais ils ne se relevèrent pas pour autant. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs regards s'attiraient inexorablement. Tout aurait pu être parfait si…

- Nakatsu : salut !!!!!!!!!!

Il avait ouvert la porte avec un enthousiasme éblouissant, qui chuta aussitôt qu'il vit la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait ses deux amis. Bien entendu, une vague de jalousie le traversa, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kayashima qui venait d'arriver.

- Nakatsu : vous faîtes quoi là ?

- Mizuki : j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur lui. Hahaha quel maladroit je fais !

Izumi maudit mentalement Nakatsu d'avoir surgi à ce moment là.

Oooooooooooo

- Ayumi : docteur ? Vous auriez de l'eau s'il vous plaît ?

- Umeda : évidemment.

Il lui tendit un verre en plastique remplit à moitié. A son grand étonnement, elle sortit plusieurs boîtes de médicaments de son sac et sélectionna un comprimé dans chaque.

- Umeda : tu es malade ?

La jeune fille pencha la tête.

- Ayumi : comment ça ? On ne vous a rien dit ?

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

- Umeda : non… on aurait dû me préciser une chose importante à ton propos ?

- Ayumi : oui, plus qu'important même.

- Umeda : alors vas y, dit le moi ?

- Ayumi : non, je suis sûre que vous ne voudrez plus de moi après…

- Umeda : je suis médecin et quelque soit ta maladie, je n'ai pas le droit de te virer pour ça.

- Ayumi : dans ce cas…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**


	4. Aveux

**Note :** merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ou qui laissent des reviews !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Umeda : alors ?

- Ayumi : vous vous souvenez que j'avais fugué de l'hôpital où j'étais ?

- Umeda : oui, et ?

- Ayumi : à vrai dire, c'était un hôpital psychiatrique. Je suis schizophrène.

- Umeda : pardon ?

- Ayumi : oui, je peux être soit très calme comme en ce moment, soit avoir des excès de violence très fort… Mes médicaments qui sont surtout des calmants m'aident énormément.

- Umeda : je vois… Et tu as d'autres médicaments ?

- Ayumi : oui. Des somnifères pour le soir et des anti-dépresseurs le matin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, grâce à ce traitement je ne suis plus dangereuse !!

- Umeda : okay… _Autrement dit elle l'était…_

Ooooooooooooo

A la pose de midi, Ayumi se rendit comme à son habitude sur un petit banc dans un coin reculé du lycée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'importuner sa sœur. Sœur à laquelle elle devrait demander des explications. Mizuki aurait-elle intégré ce lycée dans l'unique but de rejoindre son idole ? Insensé mais tout à fait probable… D'ailleurs, c'était aussi pour ne pas faire de gaffe devant les autres qu'elle préférait manger seule. La jeune fille ouvrit son paquet de chips au bacon et une canette de soda lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle.

- Daiki : tu nous fuis ?

C'était le gars aux esprits. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- Ayumi : non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Daiki : dans ce cas je vais rester un peu avec toi.

- Ayumi : pourquoi ?

- Daiki : Parce que Mizuki était inquiet pour toi et qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un te tienne un peu compagnie. Or, j'ai l'impression que tu leur fais peur. Je me suis donc proposé.

- Ayumi : si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence.

- Daiki : tu es exorciste ?

- Ayumi : comment tu le sais ?

- Daiki : à cause de la marque sur ton poignet.

En effet, un magnifique œil d'Horus entouré de roses décorait son poignet droit.

- Ayumi : tu t'intéresses à ce genre de chose ?

- Daiki : oui. Tu sais, je vois les auras et les esprits alors… De plus, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre une technique de base d'exorsisme. Quel est ton grade ?

- Ayumi : mage.

Le jeune homme parut stupéfait, si bien qu'il en lâcha ses baguettes.

- Daiki : tu es très douée alors. Il ne te reste plus que deux niveaux avant d'atteindre le plus élevé. C'est très impressionnant.

- Ayumi : merci…

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.

- Daiki : j'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

- Ayumi : non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on s'intéresse à a fonction d'exorciste, voilà tout.

- Daiki : dis-moi, je peux te demander un service ?

Elle tourna ses beaux yeux gris vers lui.

- Daiki : tu pourrais m'enseigner d'autres techniques si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Ayumi : volontiers !!!

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une grande amitié ou… qui sait…

Oooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard…

Mizuki faisait les cent pas devant Nakatsu et Sano. Elle n'osait pas leur poser une question.

- Sano : si ta quelque chose à dire, vas-y, on va pas te manger.

- Nakatsu : oui, et puis tu nous donnes le mal de mer.

- Mizuki : très bien !! Vous vous souvenez de mon ami Gilbert ? Il va venir me rendre visite, accompagné de mon frère, et j'aimerais que vous restiez avec moi quand je leur ferais visiter la ville, car j'ai peur de me perdre.

- S et N : okay.

- Sano : _c'est vraiment pour lui faire plaisir…_

Oooooooooooooo

Le téléphone sonna au secrétariat du lycée Osaka.

- Secrétaire : allô ?

- M. Ashiya : bonjour, je suis le père de Mizuki Ashiya en première. J'aimerais lui parler s'il vous plaît.

- Secrétaire : très bien, nous allons chercher votre fils. Patientez un instant je vous prie.

- M. Ashiya : _mon fils ?_ Dîtes-moi, le lycée Osaka est-il mixte ?

- Secrétaire : non monsieur. Il est strictement réservé aux garçons.

- M. Ashiya : oh, très bien, merci.

De la musique parvint à ses oreilles afin de le faire patienter. Mais qu'est-ce que sa fille pouvait bien faire dans un lycée pour garçons ? Elle allait devoir s'expliquer et vite.

- Mizuki : papa ?

- M. Ashiya : oui. Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu dans une école de garçons ?

Le temps s'arrêta et le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre la chamade. Qui avait bien pu la trahir ? Shizuki ? Gilbert ? Julia ? Non… Impossible et pourtant…

- Mizuki : comment tu le sais ?

- M. Ashiya : je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant…

- Mizuki : désolé papa !! Pardonne-moi, mais c'était mon rêve de rejoindre Sano ici… Et maintenant, je tiens énormément à mes amis ici. Alors, je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de rentrer à la maison…

Un lourd silence retentit, comme avant l'annonce d'une sentence.

- M. Ashiya : très bien. J'estime que tu es assez responsable pour faire tes propres choix. Cependant, je suis déçu par ton mensonge. A bientôt Mizuki.

Il raccrocha. La jeune fille était soulagée et triste à la fois. Elle reposa le combiné et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, avant de rentrer au dortoir.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	5. Tu t'es fait avoir

**Note :** merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Je pars du principe que Gilbert comprend le japonais, pour plus de simplicité.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nakatsu donnait des coups de pieds dans un pauvre tronc d'arbre, avec un acharnement hors du commun. Il semblait très énervé.

- Daiki : qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Nakatsu : mon entraîneur nous a rajouté des matchs et du coup je ne peux pas accompagner Mizuki !!! Et ça m'énerve qu'elle ne reste qu'avec Sano et son ami américain qui la colle d'un peu trop près. M'énerveeeee !!!!!!!!

- Daiki : ton aura a la violente couleur de la jalousie. Tu te comportes comme un gamin en agissant ainsi. Grandis un peu.

Il tourna les talons et laissa son ami se défouler sur le malheureux platane.

Oooooooooooooo

- Umeda : Ashiya ? C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir.

- Mizuki : mon père a tout découvert et il est en colère. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

- Umeda : c'est un peu compréhensible. Tu lui as menti tout de même.

- Mizuki : je sais…

- Ayumi : on récolte toujours ce que l'on a semé.

Elle s'était assise sur la table d'auscultation.

- Ayumi : tu t'es mise toi-même dans cette situation et tu dois en assumer les conséquences.

- Mizuki : je te remercie pour ton soutien…

- Ayumi : je ne suis pas là pour ça. Tu as cherché ce qu'il t'arrive alors ne te plaint pas.

- Umeda : _elle a pas tort la petite, mais elle n'est pas tendre avec sa sœur j'ai l'impression…_

- Mizuki : bon, j'y vais, Shizuki et Gilbert doivent m'attendre.

- Umeda : _tiens, tiens, son frère allergique au gay ? J'aimerais bien le rencontrer à nouveau histoire de le traumatiser un peu…_

- Ayumi : vous avez déjà rencontré mon frère docteur ?

- Umeda : oui, pourquoi ?

- Ayumi : bah comme il ne supporte pas les gay, je me suis dit qu'il avait du vous fuir quand il est venu ici.

- Umeda : bien vu, mais… comment sais-tu que je suis gay ? C'est Ashiya qui te l'a dit ?

- Ayumi : pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude.

- Umeda : hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ayumi : disons que je fréquente des endroits que je ne devrais peut-être pas et que dans mon lit sont passées toutes catégories de personnes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Umeda : _elle a à peine seize ans et elle parle déjà ainsi… Heureusement que Rio n'est pas comme ça… D'ailleurs, le premier qui touchera à ma petite sœur… Grrr… _Oui, je vois. Je peux te poser une question avant que tu ne sortes ?

- Ayumi : bien sûr ?

- Umeda : en quelques mots comment résumerais-tu ta vie ?

- Ayumi : drogue, cigarettes, alcool, médicaments et sexe. Une vie de débauche en somme. Autant vous dire que ma famille est désespérée et qu'elle a honte de moi. Sur ce, bonne journée et à lundi.

- Umeda : oui, à lundi. _C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Cette fille, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, est sur la route des Enfers et personne ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir l'en sortir. C'est dommage._

Oooooooooooooo

Gilbert et Shizuki patientaient devant le portail du lycée Osaka. Ils ne furent pas tellement de surpris de voir Mizuki accompagnée de « son » idole.

- Shizuki : b'jour.

- Sano : lu.

- Gilbert : _apparemment c'est pas le grand amour entre ces deux-là. _Hello !

- Mizuki : on peut y aller ?

Ils commencèrent un petit tour des environs dans un étrange silence. Izumi se tenait à quelques centimètres d'Ashiya et son regard semblait dire « le premier qui l'approche, j'le mords ! ». Elle, insouciante comme à son habitude ne remarqua absolument rien.

- Shizuki : alors tu sautes toujours le pseudo champion ?

- Mizuki : ne lui parle pas comme ça, t'es méchant !!!

- Sano : oui, je poursuis mes efforts et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça peut vous intéresser.

Et, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, Gilbert passa un bras autour des épaules de Mizuki, en adressant un clin d'œil au frère de celle-ci. Sano, lui, fulminait de colère, et serrait les poings pour ne pas sauter sur le blond.

- Sano : _calme-toi Izumi, calme-toi. Ce n'est que de la provocation et tu ne dois pas y céder. Respire un grand coup. Ca va aller…_

- Shizuki : et si on s'arrêtait pour boire un verre ?

Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse et demandèrent à Ashiya d'aller commander.

- Gilbert : alors Sano, que t'arrive t-il ? Tu as l'air énervé.

- Sano : la faute à qui ?

- Shizuki : du calme, du calme. Tu ressembles à un chien de garde.

- Sano : espèce de …

Il se ravisa, optant pour une attitude plus pacifique.

- Gilbert : dis-moi, tu connais le secret de Mizuki pas vrai ?

- Shizuki : pas la peine de mentir. Si tu avais été gay, je l'aurais remarqué.

- Sano : _mais pourquoi je me fais griller par tout le monde ? D'abord le photographe, puis Julia, et maintenant eux. Comment font-ils pour deviner que je sais ? C'est écrit sur mon front ou quoi ? _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

- Gilbert : bien sûr et moi je suis la statue de la liberté.

- Shizuki : si tu avoues, on laissera Mizuki rester ici jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Dans le cas contraire…

Le sportif se leva vivement, en colère.

- Sano : oui, je sais que Mizuki est une fille ! Je le sais depuis son arrivée ici ! Et non, je n'ai rien dit et je me tairais jusqu'au bout !! Pourquoi ? Parce que je refuse qu'elle parte. J'ai envie de la garder près de moi ! Alors foutez moi la paix maintenant ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, je l'aime et ça ne changera pas. Au revoir et à jamais !!!

Il se retourna pour partir et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Mizuki totalement médusée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il la bouscula et s'enfuit vers on ne sait où. Le lycée sans doute. La jeune fille, quant à elle, s'assit en face des deux hommes, posa le plateau sur la table et laissa le temps à son cerveau de remettre toutes ses idées en place.

- Mizuki : est ce que je suis entrain de rêver ?

Ces deux interlocuteurs lui jetèrent un regard surpris et inquiet à la fois, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** Mizuki retrouve Sano au dortoir ; Daiki va chez Ayumi pour sa première leçon d'exorcisme…


	6. Explications

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui laissent des reviews !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce fut en mode zombie totalement déconnecté de la réalité que Mizuki retourna au lycée Osaka. Shizuki et Gilbert eurent beau la charrier, rien ne fonctionna. Son esprit était à des kilomètres d'ici. Les deux hommes la saluèrent et regagnèrent l'hôtel où ils passeraient leur unique nuit au Japon. Ashiya se dirigea automatiquement vers le dortoir, si bien qu'elle percuta de plein fouet Nakatsu.

- Tu tombes bien Mizuki !!!

- Ah euh oui.

- Ca va ?

- Je crois.

- Je voulais te dire que je t'aime toujours même si tu ne m'as jamais répondu et…

Elle lui lança un regard vide.

- Désolé Nakatsu, tu es un ami très cher, mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un…

- Je le sais…

Il la laissa passer et elle poursuivit sa progression tel un robot. Son esprit avait du mal à se rendre compte de la portée des paroles de Sano. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle avait l'impression de rêver toute éveillée. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et…

Ooooooooooooo

Daiki sortit du lycée, traversa la route et pénétra dans l'immeuble où logeait Ayumi. Il monta paisiblement les escaliers avant de sonner à une porte. Ce fut une voix enjouée qui lui répondit.

- Oui ?

- C'est Kayashima.

La jeune fille lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Je vais chercher les livres d'exorcisme, prends quelque chose à boire dans le frigo.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et ouvrit l'appareil électroménager. Son contenu faisait assez pitié : des plats tout prêts garantis 100 de matière grasse, des canettes de bière, une bouteille de vodka et de l'eau. Il referma le frigo et se mit à observer attentivement la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je me demandais juste, comment en te nourrissant de la sorte, tu pouvais avoir une ligne pareille.

Elle lui sourit mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Elle posa deux gros ouvrages sur la table et en ouvrit un.

- Je suppose que c'est cette technique que tu connais.

- Tout à fait.

- Aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre les deux autres qui complètent celle-ci. Les trois combinées, permettent de pratiquer un exorcisme tout simple et efficace.

- Parfait.

Les deux jeunes ne virent pas les heures défiler car ils se sentaient bien ensemble. Chacun à sa façon était différent des autres. Ils deviendraient sans doute rapidement amis et qui sait, peut-être bien plus…

Oooooooooooooo

Ashiya entra dans la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Sano qui sortait de la salle de bain. Les deux amis rougirent violemment. Le sportif tenta de passer mais Mizuki ferma violemment la porte et se planta devant le jeune homme. Il n'existait plus d'issue possible. Le temps des explications était arrivé.

- Ashiya, écoute, à propos de tout à l'heure, je…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais ?? Pourquoi ??

- Parce que j'avais peur de te voir partir. Peur que ton secret soit découvert et de te voir t'en aller. Maintenant tu le sais. A présent tu connais mes sentiments pour toi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sano…

Il lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire avant de l'enlacer.

- On en a mis du temps… Finalement la venue de ton frère et de l'autre a peut-être eu un avantage…

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle afin de pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Ca sera notre secret à tous les deux désormais…

Ooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard…

- Ca y est docteur !!! Ca y est !!!

Mizuki s'était empressée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son médecin scolaire préféré.

- C'est bien. Les problèmes ne font que commencer.

- Comment ça docteur ?

- Déjà si vous vous montrez en public, tout le monde va croire que vous êtes gay et le directeur voudra peut-être vous faire changer de chambre. Alors, méfie-toi.

- Promis !! Merci docteur !!! A bientôt !!

- Oui…

Oooooooooooooo

Après plusieurs heures d'entraînements intensifs, Daiki et Ayumi firent une pose. Ils s'installèrent sur le petit canapé bleu.

- Déjà 19h00… Daiki, je ne vais pas tarder à devoir te mettre dehors, désolé.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- C'est, c'est pour mon travail.

- Tu reçois des gens chez toi ?

- Oui…

Bien malgré elle, une larme roula sur sa joue et Kayashima se leva.

- Tu sais Ayumi, tu n'es pas obligé de vendre ton corps. Tu n'es pas un objet.

- Je le sais bien, mais quand je couche avec ces inconnus, l'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression d'être aimée. J'ai conscience que ce n'est qu'une illusion, et pourtant…

Il essuya doucement ses larmes.

- Ayumi, un jour ou l'autre tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera. J'en suis persuadé.

- Comment veux-tu qu'une personne sensée accepte de sortir avec une exorciste schizophrène qui se drogue à ses heures ? Je n'ai même pas d'amis ! Alors plus, tu imagines…

- On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Il y a quelques années, j'étais constamment seul. C'est Nakatsu qui m'a offert son amitié et qui m'a sauvé. Grâce à lui, je me suis plutôt bien intégré même si les gens me trouvent bizarre. Ne perds pas espoir Ayumi.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Merci Kayashima, ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas été aussi gentil avec moi. Tu es vraiment un garçon bien tu sais. A demain pour la suite des entraînements.

- Oui, à demain et pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

Il la laissa et quitta l'appartement.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**


	7. Pourquoi?

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et me laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après le départ de son client puis de sa cliente, Ayumi prit une douche et avala ses médicaments. Elle cogita longtemps sur les paroles de Kayashima. Aurait-il raison ? Elle n'en savait rien. Les filles comme elle ne méritaient pas d'être aimée. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa sœur et son frère, tout comme ses parents, étaient des gens respectables. Il faisait partie de ces honnêtes citoyens qui vivent paisiblement leur vie. Elle, elle était différente. Une force destructrice l'animait parfois et elle se détruisait elle-même peu à peu. A treize ans, ce jour d'été où la pluie tombait averse, elle a mis un pied sur le chemin de l'Enfer. Depuis, chaque jour qui passe, elle descend peu à peu cette route et, si personne ne l'aide, elle finira par atteindre le fond et ne plus jamais en sortir. Ce jour-là, on la retrouvera probablement morte dans sa baignoire. Et Mizuki, sa gentille grande sœur s'en inquiète. Elle aurait tellement voulu la sauver et l'aider. Mais ce jour d'été où la pluie tombait, Mizuki était là aussi. Elle se tenait à un mètre de sa petite sœur, immobile et incapable d'agir ou de parler. Dès lors, Mizuki fit des cauchemars de temps à autre et surtout, elle avait égaré Ayumi en chemin. Elle lui a lâché la main au mauvais moment et maintenant elle ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Dommage.

Oooooooooooooo

- Ce fameux soir d'été, un rideau de pluie s'était abattu sur la ville. Ayumi et moi étions sur le chemin du retour et nous avions décidé de prendre un raccourci. Nous avons alors rencontré une petite fille qui semblait perdue. J'ai proposé de l'aider et Ayumi à commencer à se mettre en colère sans raison apparente. Elle disait que cette enfant était possédée et qu'il fallait l'exorciser. J'y ai cru car elle était une professionnelle en la matière. Ce fut mon erreur. Elle a attrapé la fillette et la jetée dans le ravin. Sa schizophrénie s'était réveillée et nous avons alors découvert qu'elle était malade. Elle a tué quelqu'un Sano !! Une enfant !!! Elle fut internée une année entière, entrecoupée de permission où elle disparaissait on ne sait où. Les médecins ont déclaré que sa maladie avait été amplifiée par son statut d'exorciste et aussi par un profond traumatisme… Quand elle a eu douze ans, elle et moi avons découvert qu'elle avait été adoptée à six mois par mes parents. C'était pour cette raison que je ne m'en souvenais pas, contrairement à Shizuki. Cette nouvelle la profondément troublée. Sano, j'ai l'impression que personne ne parviendra jamais à l'aider et ça me rend triste. Je tiens beaucoup à elle tu sais.

Le sportif l'enlaça afin de la réconforter. Dans un tel cas, les mots devenaient inutiles.

Oooooooooooooo

Shizuki avait laissé Gilbert à l'hôtel et décida de faire un petit tour vers le lycée Osaka. Il y entra et tomba nez à nez avec … le beau, le séduisant, le très sexy docteur Umeda.

- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est l'allergique aux gays…

- Vous, vous approchez pas de moi !!!

- Vous êtes pitoyable de trembler comme ça, je ne vais pas vous croquer tout de même. A moins, bien sûr que vous ne m'y obligiez…

L'américain grimaça et recula d'un pas puis de deux.

- Je vais juste vous donnez un petit conseil entre vous et moi. Rentrez chez vous et cessez d'importuner votre « petit frère ». Il est bien entouré. Sur ce, à un de ces jours.

Le médecin frôla son confrère et retourna tranquillement à l'infirmerie. Shizuki, quant à lui, décida de rentrer à l'hôtel sans réprimander sa petite sœur.

Ooooooooooooo

Tout comme la veille, Daiki se rendit chez Ayumi. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé provenant de l'appartement. Légèrement inquiet, il prit la clé cachée sous le paillasson et entra. Il vit alors la jeune fille assise sur le sol, des débris de verres éparpillés autour d'elle et une seringue à la main. Elle pleurait. Il s'approcha lentement, lui ôta l'objet des mains et le jeta. Il balaya les débris et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle sentait l'alcool.

- Ayumi ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle tourna ses yeux gris, complètement éteints dans sa direction.

- Kayashima ?

Elle avait du mal à parler et elle grelottait. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait à peu près la même carrure que Mizuki. Il la souleva et la posa sur le canapé et la couvrit à l'aide d'une couverture. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et poussa délicatement quelques mèches violettes qui s'étaient installées sur son visage pâle.

- Pourquoi te détruis-tu de la sorte Ayumi ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que personne ne m'attend nulle part. Même mes parents m'ont abandonnées.

- Peut-être, mais tu as tout de même une famille qui t'aime.

- Je suis leur plus grand regret. Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

Ses larmes persistaient et semblaient refuser de s'évaporer.

- Ayumi, je ne connais pas le reste de ta famille, mais je suis certain qu'Ashiya tient énormément à toi, quoique tu en penses. Il voudrait t'aider mais n'y parviens pas.

- Mizuki… Elle est gentille avec tout le monde. Ma sœur est ainsi.

- _Ashiya est donc bien une fille. J'avais vu juste. M'enfin, peu importe après tout. _Ayumi, tu me rendrais un service ?

Elle se redressa légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Que pourrait-elle apporter à quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal.

Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes ne la supportèrent pas.

- Ayumi, j'aimerais tant voir ton aura colorée de magnifiques teintes et non pas de noir ou de gris.

- … T'es tellement gentil avec moi… Je crois que je peux au moins faire ça pour toi en retour.

- Merci.

Il lui sourit et l'aida à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu sais Kayashima, la drogue et l'alcool ne servent à rien. Ne commence jamais.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Désolé pour ce pitoyable spectacle. Je ne suis même pas capable de tenir mes promesses.

- Ca ne fait rien. On reprendra les leçons demain ou après demain. L'essentiel c'est que tu ne recommences plus.

Elle laissa un moment sa tête posée ainsi et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Finalement, peut-être que j'ai trouvé un ami.

- Sois en sûre Ayumi.

Une amitié… non, bien sûr que non. Ces deux-là ne seront jamais amis, ils ne sont pas faits pour ça. Un autre lien plus fort existe déjà entre eux, mais ils ne le savent pas encore.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** **Sano et Mizuki à la fête foraine rejoint par Ayumi, Daiki et … **


	8. Folie

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sano avait proposé une petite sortie au parc d'attraction pour leur première sortie en amoureux. Bien entendu, la jeune fille avait du rester en mode « garçon » au cas ou quelqu'un du lycée la reconnaîtrait.

- Mizuki : regarde Sano un stand de peluche !!!

- Sano : appelle moi Izumi, par pitié… T'en veux une ?

- Mizuki : volontiers.

Ils s'approchèrent du stand de tir où le sportif acheta deux parties. Il était bien décidé à gagner le bisounours jaune.

Oooooooooooooo

- Daiki : Ayumi ? T'es là ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Ce fut une voix ensommeillée qui lui répondit. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et Kayashima ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était ni coiffée ni maquillée et portait un simple T-shirt large avec un short. Il fallait l'avouer, elle était encore plus belle au naturelle.

- Je dois être affreuse comme ça.

- On ne doit pas avoir la même vision alors…

La jeune fille rougit.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Ca te dirait d'aller à la fête foraine ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je vais me préparer.

Oooooooooooooo

Mizuki tenait fièrement sa nouvelle peluche après avoir offert un baiser de remerciement à un Izumi tout gêné.

- Tiens Mizuki, on la connaît cette voix non ?

Ils s'approchèrent un peu et aperçurent Kayashima et Ayumi devant la maison hantée. La jeune fille prenait la pose devant un fantôme en carton et Daiki semblait très embêté avec son appareil.

- T'es sûre que tu veux que je te prenne ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que des esprits risque d'apparaître sur l'image et…

Elle lui tira la langue.

- Et après ? Au moins je serais pas seule sur la photo.

- Comme tu veux.

Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le déclencheur avant que la belle ne le rejoigne. Ils firent défiler les photos.

- Regarde celui-là Kayashima, il a une drôle de tête non ? Et celui-ci ?

Ils commentèrent longuement les esprits présents sur les prises, effrayant n'importe qui, qui entendrait cette conversation. Sano et Ashiya les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Kayashima. Ils allèrent à leur rencontre.

- Salut vous deux. Ca va ?

- Grande sœur ! Salut !!!

Le cœur d'Izumi s'arrêta un instant et sa petite amie paniqua.

- Tu ne voulais pas dire ton grand frère ???

Le sportif avait essayé de rattraper le coup, quand Daiki le rassura.

- Si c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes, je sais déjà que Mizuki est une fille.

- Ah…

Ils n'insistèrent pas plus sur la question et allèrent manger un morceau.

- Vous vous entendez bien Ayumi et toi, je suis contente !

Sano soupira.

- _Qui se ressemble s'assemble…_

Tout était calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gilbert.

- Tiens, tiens voici Ayumi, le vilain petit canard…

- La ferme blondinet.

- Mademoiselle je suis une psychopathe est fâchée ??

- Va te faire…

- Oh et en plus tu deviens grossière. C'est pas bien ça.

Les trois autres assistaient au spectacle sans broncher, n'osant pas intervenir. Cependant, Mizuki savait éperdument que ça allait mal finir et qu'il faudrait s'en mêler.

- Qu'est ce tu me veux Gilbert ?

- Rien du tout. Je me demandais juste pourquoi t'étais en liberté.

Elle se leva, énervée.

- Ne me cherche pas, connard.

- Ohhh, j'ai peur.

- Tu devrais.

Elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, si bien qu'il recula de quelques mètres. Ashiya cria, Daiki tenta de saisir la jeune fille et Sano d'arrêter Gilbert.

- Vas-y, frappe-moi si t'es un homme !

- Je vais me gêner d'arranger une sale prostituée dans ton genre !!

- Arrêtez !!!

Ashiya s'était interposée.

- Pitié…

Le jeune homme s'éloigna et Ayumi se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Quoi ?

- T'es folle de l'avoir attaquée ainsi.

- Oui Sano, je suis folle et encore je me soigne.

Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées suivit de Daiki.

- Attends ?

- Quoi ?? Tu n'as pas peur que je déraille encore ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Ayumi mais du mal que tu peux te faire. Gilbert a eu ce qu'il méritait car il t'a insulté.

- Merci.

Elle lui sauta impulsivement dans les bras, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre : Sano et ses désirs… et un moment de rapprochement pour Daiki et Ayumi !!!**


	9. Bain et désir

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui lisent ma fic !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sano était assis sur le rebord de la douche, une simple serviette autour de la taille et réfléchissait. Depuis quelques jours, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait envie de plus, d'aller plus loin avec celle qu'il aimait et il avait honte. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça alors que Mizuki affichait sans cesse une naïve innocence sur son visage. Toutefois, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il la désirait car il était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais ça, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer. Une petite voix lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Izumi, tu vas bien ?

Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis plus de deux heures.

- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'étais endormi.

- Tu me rassures, je croyais que tu t'étais évanoui.

Il sourit, s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. Ashiya lui sauta dans les bras et il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte, qu'ils avaient déjà chaviré sur le sol.

- Désolé, j'ai pris trop d'élan.

Il soupira et était incapable de lui en vouloir. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Après quelques minutes, il l'implora de s'enlever de là. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais obtempéra tout de même

- _Si jamais elle venait à se coucher dans mon lit comme ça arrive parfois, je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à me maîtriser. Au moins, j'essayerais._

Oooooooooooooo

Comme il faisait chaud, Daiki avait proposé à Ayumi de lui montrer les bains.

- Donc ici il y en a trois sortes. Un réservé aux hommes, l'autre aux femmes et le dernier est mixte. Celui-là ressemble un peu à une piscine du coup.

- On y va alors !!!

Elle le saisit par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires.

- On se rejoint là-bas.

- Vii !!

Elle était toute heureuse d'être ici avec son ami. Elle enleva rapidement ses vêtements et enfila son maillot noir, deux pièces, qui mettaient très bien son corps en valeur. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas du regard des hommes quand elle traversa le couloir. L'un d'eux allait l'approcher lorsque Kayashima surgit dont ne sais où.

- T'as été rapide dis-moi.

- Oui !!!!

Ils entrèrent dans la salle contenant un grand bassin d'eau assez chaude et y pénétrèrent.

- T'as vu Daiki, il n'y a personne d'autre.

- Oui, en général, les gens viennent plutôt l'après-midi.

- Okay.

- Ils sont jolis tes autres tatouages.

- Merci !!!

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre la paroi et ferma les yeux afin de profiter du calme ambiant, quand soudain de l'eau lui gicla dessus. Il réouvrit ses paupières et vit une Ayumi qui lui tirait la langue.

- Si tu le prends comme ça…

Et ce fut ainsi que commença une bataille d'eau des plus agitée, lorsque une voix grave leur parvint.

- Dis-moi comment il est Daiki.

Et elle s'immergea totalement. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit un peu plus loin que l'entrée un homme baraqué et bronzé. Il le décrivit à la jeune fille. Elle refit surface et se blottit contre Kayashima, toujours appuyé contre le bord du bassin.

- Dis toi là-bas !

Daiki tourna la tête, tout en gardant ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

- Oui ?

- T'aurais pas vu une fille par ici des fois ?

- Non, désolé.

- Okay.

Il fit demi-tour.

- Ca y est, il est parti.

- Merci.

Toutefois, elle ne bougea pas. Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre elle avait posé sa tête et ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne semblaient gêné de cette proximité et ne paraissaient pas comprendre que de simples amis ne se tenaient pas ainsi. Kayashima l'enlaçait et lui caressait les cheveux de temps à autre. Pour eux, le temps n'existait plus, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

- Dis, c'était qui ?

- Un de mes clients réguliers, qui n'a pas apprécié que j'arrête soudainement mon activité.

- Tu as arrêté ?

- Oui, j'ai suivi ton conseil.

- Tant mieux…

Ayumi ferma les yeux, bercée par les battements du cœur de son ami.

Oooooooooooooo

Les délégués du lycée Osaka placardaient une multitude d'affiche sur les murs. Elles annonçaient un nouveau bal avec le lycée Saint Blossom, mais différent du dernier. Cette fois-ci, il était l'occasion de fêter les vacances d'été et le beau temps. Ainsi, chacun était libre de choisir sa tenue de soirée. Toutefois, des cours de danse ou de remise à niveau étaient dispensés. Autre petite particularité : ceux qui au bal précédent avaient été déguisés en fille, seront obligés de réitérés l'expérience (vous voyez de qui je parle bien sûr), pour le plus grand bonheur de Sano.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : le bal ……**


	10. Le bal 1

**Note **: mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bonjour Ayumi.

- Bonjour docteur ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci. Tu vas aller au bal d'été ?

- Oui, Daiki m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

- Le gars aux esprits ?

- Tout à fait. Il est très gentil vous savez.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Nous ne sommes qu'amis vous savez.

- Ah, d'accord. _Oui et moi j'aime les filles aussi. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? Ils sont encore plus aveugles que Sano et Ashiya. Pourquoi ne se rendent-ils pas compte qu'ils n'ont jamais été amis et que leur lien est autre depuis le premier jour où ils se sont vus ? _

- Dites docteur Umeda, j'ai reçu un papier du centre d'enseignement à distance que vous devez remplir.

Elle lui tendit une feuille A4.

- Ils veulent savoir comment je suis en tant qu'élève infirmière, surtout avec les antécédents que j'ai.

- Très bien, je remplirais ça d'ici ce soir. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop car tu travailles sérieusement et tu ne m'as pas posé de problème.

- Merci !!!

Ooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, Ayumi rentra chez elle et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa sœur attendre devant sa porte.

- Mizuki ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Te demander conseil…

- Allez viens, entre.

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé

- En fait, c'est à propos du bal. Comme je dois m'habiller en fille, j'aimerais que tu me prêtes une tenue si tu veux bien.

- Avec plaisir. Il nous reste environ quatre heures pour nous préparer.

- Merci Ayumi.

Et, l'espace de quelques heures, elles redevinrent réellement sœurs, comme quelques années auparavant.

Oooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, les garçons discutaient. Après tout, ils étaient prêts assez rapidement.

- Il va falloir encore mettre un costume, c'est chiant.

Nakatsu avait horreur de ce genre de tenue et faisait un peu la tête, d'autant plus qu'il renonçait progressivement à Mizuki.

- De quoi tu te plains ?

Nanba était arrivé et semblait ravi. Après tout, du moins que des demoiselles étaient présentes, il était heureux.

- J'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Nous serons entourés de belles jeunes filles qui ne demandent qu'à être courtisées !! Profites-en Nakatsu !!

- Humpf.

Sano sourit légèrement.

- Et cette fois-ci Nanba, évite de te faire coincer par Nakao.

- …

- D'autant plus que lui et quelques autres sont habillés en fille.

- … Et donc toi tu vas danser avec Ashiya ?

- Oui.

A la surprise générale, Nakatsu ne fit aucun commentaire. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent tous vers Kayashima qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment.

- Et toi, tu as trouvé une cavalière ou tu verras directement sur place ?

- J'y vais avec Ayumi, pourquoi ?

Silence. Les autres se méfiaient tellement de cette fille qu'ils osaient à peine lui adresser la parole.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle est très gentille. Vous saviez qu'elle est exorciste ?

- _Qui se ressemble s'assemble._

Telle fut leur pensée commune.

Oooooooooooo

- Voilà Mizuki, on est prête. Ca te plaît ?

La jeune fille s'observa attentivement dans la glace.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Ayumi.

- De rien, on a passé une bonne après-midi toutes les deux. Ca faisait longtemps.

- C'est vrai.

- Et si on allait rejoindre nos cavaliers ?

- Bonne idée !

Oooooooooooo

Mizuki portait une robe rose pastel, longue et assez moulante, avec de fines bretelles. Elle avait le même genre de chaussure qu'à Noël et portait des bijoux discrets, tout comme son maquillage d'ailleurs. Sano et Nakatsu la trouvèrent magnifique. Tout le monde était entré dans la salle et Kayashima attendait patiemment, lorsqu'il vit arriver son amie en courant.

- Désolé pour le retard !!!

- C'est rien.

Elle portait une robe noire arrivant au-dessus des genoux et moulante, sous forme de bustier. Ses sandales à talons aiguilles se terminaient par des « lacets » qui s'entouraient tout autour de ses chevilles, allant jusqu'à mi-mollets. Pour une fois, elle avait abandonné son maquillage charbon pour opter pour un plus naturel. Toutefois, elle avait conservait son brushing et ses longs cheveux raides tombaient dans son dos. Daiki la trouva vraiment très belle et la complimenta. Elle fit de même avec lui, qu'elle trouva très élégant dans son costume. Et, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. De nombreux regards masculins se tournèrent vers Ayumi.

- Leur aura est dégoûtante.

- … J'imagine, ça se voit même dans leurs regards.

La première musique commença, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait bien. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et regagnèrent l'extérieur.

- Toi non plus tu n'aimes qu'il y est tout ce monde.

- Non.

- Le jour n'est pas encore tombé, et si on allait se promener un peu.

- D'accord.

Ils laissèrent les autres à leur fête, s'éloignant de cette foule qui les gênait.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** **Un merveilleux bal pour Sano et Mizuki et la mésaventure de Daiki et Ayumi…**


	11. Le bal 2

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui lisent cette fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le temps des slows était arrivé et Mizuki se colla contre Sano. Le temps d'une chanson, elle redevenait une fille amoureuse dans les bras de son petit ami. Pour eux, plus rien ne semblait exister autour. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux, rien que quelques minutes. Bien sûr, ils auraient aimé pouvoir s'embrasser, mais ils devraient attendre d'être seuls dans leur chambre.

Ooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, Ayumi et Daiki s'éloignaient de plus en plus et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur absence. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure en discutant de tout et de rien. Ce fut les premières gouttes de pluie qui les fit revenir à la réalité. Les lampadaires venaient de s'éclairer et la nuit était tombée sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

- Daiki, on a marché plus longtemps que prévu.

- Oui, on devrait faire demi-tour à présent.

Et comme si le ciel n'était pas d'accord avec eux, la pluie s'intensifia encore et encore.

- On va prendre le bus.

Ils coururent aussi vite que possible (je vous rappelle qu'Ayumi a des talons aiguilles) jusqu'au prochain arrêt et, comble de la malchance ratèrent le dernier bus. Le prochain n'était que le lendemain matin.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Avant que Daiki ne puisse répondre, une véritable averse déferla sur eux et un éclair illumina le ciel. La chaussée commençait à être envahit de flaques d'eau et la visibilité devenait de plus en plus mauvaise. De plus, ils étaient complètement trempés.

- Ayumi, je crois que c'est trop dangereux d'essayer de rentrer à pied dans ses conditions.

- T'as raison. Dis-moi, t'as de l'argent ?

- Un peu oui, pourquoi ?

- Peut-être qu'avec le mien on pourrait se payer un endroit pour dormir.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils firent quelques mètres et tombèrent devant un modeste motel dont l'enseigne rouge clignotait. Ils entrèrent et furent reçus par une vieille dame assise derrière un comptoir en bois.

- Oh, mes pauvres chéris, vous êtes trempés !! Vous désirez une chambre ?

- Oui s'il vous plaît, on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous avant demain.

Elle leur tendit une clé en souriant. Ils gravirent rapidement les escaliers usés et pénétrèrent dans leur chambre d'une nuit. Kayashima appuya sur l'interrupteur. La pièce n'était vraiment pas très grande un lit deux places prenait quasiment toute la place.

- Je vais me sécher ici, prends la salle de bain.

La jeune fille acquiesa. Les deux jeunes étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, si bien qu'ils durent se résoudre à rester nu sous les serviettes éponges afin de faire sécher leurs vêtements. Quand Ayumi sortit de la salle de bain, son ami était assis à une extrémité du lit, une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille. Elle prit place de l'autre côté. Ses cheveux avaient ondulés et elle tentait désespérément de leur tirer dessus.

- Inutile Ayumi, puis tu es très bien comme ça aussi.

- Merci.

Kayashima ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille s'agiter. Il réouvrit ses paupières et vit son amie fouiller avec acharnement son sac à main.

- Tu cherches quoi ?

- Mes médicaments…

- Tu les as oublié ?

- Oui… mais ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! Les plus importants sont ceux pour ma schizophrénie et je les prends le midi donc ça ne risque rien. C'est juste que sans somnifère je suis incapable de dormir. Je vais éteindre la lumière, pour que tu puisses t'endormir.

- Non, c'est bon, même si je ne dors pas ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit.

- Mais tu n'as pas as resté éveillé pour moi !!!

Il lui adressa un sourire qui la calma.

- Comme tu veux Daiki…

Elle s'installa dans le lit à côté de lui, quand la lumière s'éteignit brusquement.

- Génial, une coupure d'électricité…

- Fallait s'y attendre avec un orage aussi violent.

Et s'en trop se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, Ayumi se blottit contre Daiki qui la serra dans ses bras. Ils ne semblaient même pas s'apercevoir que seules deux malheureuses serviettes cachaient leur nudité respective.

Oooooooooooo

Le bal prit fin vers les alentours de minuit et chacun regagna sa chambre.

- Izumi !!!!

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- La fermeture éclair de ma robe est coincée… Tu veux pas m'aider ?

Il soupira et tenta d'aider sa petite amie.

- Effectivement, c'est bien coincé.

Après quelques efforts, la fermeture éclair lui céda et, prit dans son élan, elle descendit jusqu'au bout, c'est-à-dire au niveau du bas du dos. Ashiya se retourna afin d'embrasser son sportif afin de le remercier, mais celui-ci semblait étrange. A vrai dire, cette banale fermeture éclair venait de lui rappeler qu'il désirait la jeune fille.

- Je, je vais prendre une douche. _Une douche glacée afin de dissiper mes idées tordues. Il va falloir que je me ressaisisse. _

- _Mais pourquoi il va encore prendre une douche ????_

La jeune fille ne se doutait pas un instant des pensées troublées de son amoureux.

Oooooooooooo

Un peu plus loin, dans une certaine chambre d'hôtel, deux amis n'avaient pas changé de position. Ils s'étaient tût depuis un moment déjà et se contenter d'écouter attentivement la respiration de l'autre. L'obscurité régnait toujours dans la pièce. Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ayumi traça avec un doigt des symboles imaginaires sur le torse de Kayashima.

- Arrête, tu me chatouilles.

- Pourquoi, tu crains ?

- Peut-être bien.

Ils entamèrent alors un combat de chatouilles dans lequel le replaçage de serviette était fréquent. Daiki finit par capituler lorsqu' Ayumi se trouva au-dessus de lui, les coudes posés sur son torse. Leurs lampes de chevets se rallumèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent…

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	12. Réalité

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews !!

**Note1 : **pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daiki et Ayumi ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs regards. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils se sentaient inexorablement attirés l'un par l'autre, d'autant plus que le mot « amitié » résonnait bruyamment dans leur tête. N'y tenant plus et agissant contre leur volonté, ils finirent par s'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser passionné et doux à la fois. Les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau et l'obscurité leur donna une sensation de liberté. Leurs esprits étaient loin et seuls leurs corps agissaient selon leur bon vouloir. Ils n'échangèrent aucun geste déplacé, juste de douces caresses sur leur peau désormais totalement nue. Les serviettes avaient sans doute du s'égarer quelque part sous les draps. La pluie tombait toujours mais s'était un peu calmée, si bien que quelques rayons de lune perçaient par endroit. Leurs gestes se firent légèrement plus pressants, mais jamais violents ou trop rapide. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas vraiment conscients de la future portée de leurs actes. Ils étaient censés être amis… et rien de plus. Pourtant, leurs corps et leurs cœurs s'attiraient et ils n'y pouvaient rien. Juste se laisser aller dans la pénombre…

Oooooooooooooo

Sano ne parvenait pas à dormir car il avait peur. Peur de ne plus contrôler son corps et son cœur. Il soupira longuement et se retourna dans son lit froid, lorsqu'il entendit Ashiya se lever. Elle passa une veste sur son pyjama et sortit de la chambre. Bien entendu, il la suivit, inquiet.

- Mizuki !!!

- Izumi ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, je ne dormais pas. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais appeler ma sœur sur son portable.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas rentrée après être partie avec Kayashima et je m'inquiète. Tu m'accompagnes au téléphone de service ?

- Bien sûr.

Oooooooooooo

Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, ils étaient passés du stade amis à celui d'amants _ndla__ : j'avais dit qu'ilsn' iraient pas jusqu'au bout mais j'ai changé d'avis)_. Ils se sentaient si bien que tout semblait irréel. Ce fut la sonnerie du portable d'Ayumi qui mit fin à leur rêve éveillé. Elle attrapa vivement le maudit objet, et se reblottit contre son « ami ».

- Putain, c'est qui à une heure pareille ?

- C'est Mizuki, je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Ce n'était pas la peine. Daiki et moi on a été surpris par le mauvais temps et on a raté le dernier bus. On rentrera demain matin. Bonne nuit.

Elle raccrocha sans plus de formalité. La lumière se ralluma et elle se tourna vers Kayashima.

- Notre amitié était une illusion pas vrai Ayumi ?

- Oui… Mais pas nos sentiments…

- Je sais. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu une aura d'une telle couleur.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est certainement celle de l'amour.

- Et je suis certain que la mienne est pareille.

- J'en suis persuadée…

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'aimer quelqu'un signifiait.

Oooooooooooo

Alors que Gilbert était retourné aux States, Shizuki avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu, histoire de surveiller ses deux sœurs. De plus, leurs parents, désormais au courant pour le mensonge de Mizuki, allaient venir au Japon d'ici quelques jours. Toutefois ce n'était pas que pour avoir des explications. Ils souhaitaient aussi qu'Ayumi retourne dans son hôpital californien.

Oooooooooooo

Dès la première heure, Mizuki se rendit à l'infirmerie.

- Ashiya ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Vous posez une question.

- Vas-y.

- Sano agit bizarrement en ce moment quand il est avec moi. Il semble perturbé et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- _Idiote… A ton avis, il a du mal à te résister c'est tout…_ C'est un garçon de son âge, voilà tout…

- Ah…

Ooooooooooo

Daiki et Ayumi n'imaginaient pas un instant qu'ils pourraient être séparés. La présence de l'autre était naturelle. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre, gravant à jamais cette nuit dans leur mémoire. Dans leurs esprits, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ils n'étaient pas amis non plus, juste amoureux. Rien de plus.

Et quelque part en Amérique, un avion décolla.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	13. Chers parents

**Note :** mirki Ю tous mes lecteurs et Ю tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review !

**Note1 :** pour le shonen ai se sera un Nakatsu-Nanba (merci Ю Kim Shizumi !) mais je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre.

**Note2 : **pensИes en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuki alla chercher ses parents Ю l▓aИroport. Sa mХre souriait comme Ю son habitude, contrairement Ю son pХre qui semblait relativement de mauvaise humeur.

- Papa, maman, bienvenue au Japon┘

- Merci mon chИrie.

- AmХne nous au lycИe de Mizuki je te prie. J▓ai deux mots Ю lui dire.

Ils prirent un taxi qui les laissa non loin du lycИe Osaka. Comme les ИlХves Иtaient encore en vacances, Sano, Nakatsu, Ashiya et Kayashima discutaient devant le portail de ce qu▓ils pourraient faire.

- Mizuki !

Elle se retourna et frТla la crise cardiaque lorsqu▓elle vit ses parents accompagnИs de son grand frХre. Elle se rappela soudain qu▓elle n▓avait toujours pas fait la paix avec son pХre.

- Papa, maman, quelle surprise !

Nakatsu aurait souhaitИ rester, mais son entraНneur en avait dИcidИ autrement et il s▓Иloigna lentement. Daiki se sentait assez mal Ю l▓aise Ю cause de l▓aura meurtriХre du pХre d▓Ashiya. Il dИcida donc de s▓Иclipser habilement.

- Je vais Ю l▓infirmerie prИvenir Ayumi de votre visite.

- Merci.

Sano resta donc seul avec sa petite amie et sa famille. Shizuki murmura Ю ses parents que celui-ci Иtait au courant pour leur fille.

- Mizuki, tu n▓as pas honte de nous avoir menti ?

- Papa, je t▓ai dИjЮ tout expliquИ au tИlИphone. C▓est inutile de revenir lЮ-dessus.

- Au contraire ! Nous te faisions confiance et toi tu n▓as rien trouvИ de mieux que d▓inventer un mensonge !!!

- Ce n▓Иtait pas un mensonge !! Je vous ai simplement dit que c▓Иtait un lycИe mixte pour ne pas vous inquiИter.

- Ce n▓est pas une raison !

- Je suis dИsolИe mais Гa ne change rien Ю la situation !

Sano respira un grand coup.

- C▓est vrai que ce n▓est pas trХs bien ce que Mizuki a fait, mais laissez la rester ici, je vous en prie.

- Ne vous inquiИtez pas pour Гa, jeune homme. Ce n▓est pas pour Mizuki que nous sommes venus, mais pour Ayumi. Il est temps qu▓elle retourne dans son hТpital en Californie.

Oooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps Ю l▓infirmerie. Le docteur Umeda fut surpris de voir Kayashima.

- Qu▓est ce que tu veux ?

- Ayumi est lЮ.

- Coucou Daiki !!!

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de le voir.

- Tes parents sont devant le lycИe.

- Pardon ????

Elle passa ses bras autour du jeune homme et posa sa tЙte contre lui.

- Je veux pas les voir.

Il jeta un regard Иtrange au mИdecin scolaire qui soupira.

- Rentre chez toi pendant que je les distrairais. Ton frХre se laissera avoir.

- Merci docteur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ooooooooooo

- Bonjour cher confrХre.

Shizuki se retourna et vit avec horreur Umeda. Mizuki, elle souriait et Sano se demandait ce qu▓il faisait ici.

- Papa, maman, je vous prИsente le docteur Umeda !!

- EnchantИ. J▓ai entendu dire que vous aviez pris notre fille comme ИlХve infirmiХre.

- Tout Ю fait. _Je les sens mal, je vais tБcher de ne faire que des compliments Ю son propos. _Elle travaille trХs bien et ne pose aucun problХme.

Ils avaient l▓air surpris.

- Tant mieux. Toutefois, nous aimerions la ramener chez nous.

Ils suivirent Mizuki et Sano en direction de l▓appartement de la jeune fille et Shizuki fut retenu par Hokuto.

- Vous voulez quoi le gay ?

- Soyez poli s▓il vous plaНt. Vous savez, depuis son arrivИe il y a quelques mois, Ayumi semble aller beaucoup mieux. Elle a trouvИ une personne pour la sortir du chemin de l▓Enfer, alors ne la sИparait pas d▓elle, se serait dommage.

Il l▓embrassa furtivement afin de l▓embЙter un peu.

Ooooooooooo

Ils frappХrent et, n▓ayant aucune rИponse, Mizuki utilisa sa clИ. Daiki lisait un livre sur le canapИ, alors qu▓Ayumi dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Les parents d▓Ashiya parurent stupИfaits.

- Ayumi, rИveille toi !!

Elle grogna mais ne se rИveilla pas pour autant.

- Laissez-la dormir, elle est fatiguИe.

- Vous Йtes ?

- Daiki Kayashima, nous nous sommes rencontrИs tout Ю l▓heure devant le portail.

- Effectivement. Ecoutez, nous souhaitons qu▓Ayumi retourne en Californie avec nous et qu▓elle rИintХgre son hТpital.

- Non┘

Il avait formulИ cette pensИe sans rИflИchir.

- Comment Гa non ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites jeune homme ?

- Papa, arrЙte s▓il te plaНt.

- C▓est bon Ashiya, ils ont raison, c▓est Ю eux de prendre la dИcision et pourtant, je refuse qu▓elle parte. Ce n▓est pas possible.

Sano comprenait un peu ce que voulait dire son camarade. Lui non plus ne supporterait pas le dИpart de celle qui lui Иtait chХre. Mme Ashiya s▓adressa Ю Kayashima.

- Savez vous au moins ce qu▓elle a ?

- Tout Ю fait. Je sais trХs bien qu▓elle est malade et que sans ses mИdicaments elle peut Йtre un danger. Je sais aussi qu▓elle est une exorciste extrЙmement douИe et que vous l▓avez adoptИe il y a longtemps.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi souhaitez vous qu▓elle reste ?

- Parce qu▓elle m▓a montrИ des couleurs que je n▓avais jamais vu (il parle des auras bien sШr) et que je n▓ai pas envie d▓Йtre sИparИ d▓elle. Il est vrai qu▓elle est arrivИ il n▓y a mЙme pas six mois, mais je l▓aime.

Jamais il n▓avait parlИ ainsi de quelqu▓un. Jamais il ne dИvoilait ses sentiments Ю autrui et pourtant┘

La jeune fille s▓agita lИgХrement et Mizuki enchaНna.

- Vous savez, Ayumi va beaucoup mieux depuis qu▓elle est avec Kayashima.

- Il m▓a sauvИe┘

Elle avait ouvert les yeux.

- Il m▓a sauvИe de mon monde d▓auto-destruction.

Ils n▓insistХrent pas d▓avantage. AprХs tout, leurs filles Иtaient heureuses ici et c▓Иtait le principal.

Ooooooooooooo

Nakatsu s▓Иtait assis sur un banc et fut rejoint par Nanba.

- Tu dИprimes ?

- Non, je renonce Ю Mizuki progressivement, c▓est diffИrent.

- Moi non plus je n▓ai pas eu de chance avec Ayumi. Je crois que cette famille n▓est pas faite pour nous.

- C▓est possible.

Jamais auparavant ils seraient restИs discuter ainsi. Le vent se leva lИgХrement et tout Иtait calme. Ils Иtaient seuls avec leurs pensИes.

**A suivre┘ Reviews ???**

**Prochain chapitre :**** Nakatsu et Nanba, Shizuki et Umeda, les cauchemars d▓Ayumi.**


	14. Un petit bisou

**Note :** merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews !! Dans le chapitre précédent, des symboles bizarres sont apparus et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, surtout que sur l'autre site ça ne l'a pas fait. Désolé!!! Et j'espère que ça ne recommencera pas!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Voilà le shonen ai pour toi Kim Shizumi !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout était calme et, assis côte à côte sur un banc, Nanba et Nakatsu étaient perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Et, sans trop savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, faisant naître un étrange sentiment en eux. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avouerait cette sensation d'attirance. Nakatsu n'aimait pas Nanba et celui-ci n'aimait que les filles. Alors pourquoi ? D'où venait ce léger frisson lorsque lors yeux se sont trouvés ? Et, sans un mot de plus, ils se levèrent et empruntèrent des directions opposées. Tous deux savaient que l'autre avait ressenti la même chose mais ils préféraient se taire et oublier. Du moins essaieraient-ils…

Ooooooooooo

Ayumi faisait une petite sieste sur son canapé lorsqu'elle se mit à s'agiter. Toujours ces cauchemars qui l'assaillaient… Parfois, elle y voyait les murs de l'hôpital psychiatrique ou le jour où elle a tué cet enfant. Il arrivait aussi, comme aujourd'hui, qu'elle rêve de ses clients qui avaient essayé de la violer ou de ces ruelles sombres où elle se piquait, seule et à moitié morte. Elle finit par se réveiller en sueur et complètement terrorisée comme à chaque fois. D'habitude, elle se serait jeter sur de la drogue ou de l'alcool, ou elle se serait ouvert les poignets… Mais là, elle voulait résister. Elle refusait de céder encore une fois. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle agrippa, tremblante, le téléphone, et composa le numéro de Kayashima.

- Oui ?

- Daiki… Viens s'il te plaît…

Et elle raccrocha, en pleurs. Son petit ami arriva rapidement et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas fait de mal.

Oooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie.

Shizuki, ayant prit sur lui, c'était rendu dans l'antre du docteur Umeda.

- Je vous ai manqué ?

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises !!!!

- Alors que me voulez vous ? _Il est pas mal quand même à bien y regarder._

- Vous parlez d'Ayumi et de ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois. _Pourquoi il me regarde ainsi ? C'est vrai, il est charmant et terriblement sexy, mais… c'est un homme et je suis allergique aux gays !!!!_

- Que souhaitez vous savoir ?

- Qui est cette personne qui, d'après vous, l'aurez « sauvée » ?

- Daiki Kayashima, vous l'avez vu près du portail en arrivant il me semble. Ici, tous les élèves le surnomment « le gars aux esprits ».

- … Il est différent en somme.

- Oui, et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il s'entend si bien avec votre sœur. _Sa chemise est légèrement ouverte, comme s'il me provoquait… On va voir s'il est réellement allergique aux gays…_

- _Il me sourit étrangement… Que manigance t-il ? _Je, je pense que je vais y aller.

- Pas si vite…

Shizuki se leva mais Hokuto se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi de passer. Le frère de Mizuki recula jusqu'à heurter le mur.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez médecin gay pervers ? _Il s'approche lentement de moi. Il avance doucement son visage et je sens son souffle sur moi. Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps._

- Je veux seulement vérifier que vous ne mentez pas très cher confrère.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser. Shizuki commença par résister, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il trouvait ce contact agréable. Il décida donc de se laisser aller à ce baiser, juste celui là du moins…

- _Mon petit Hokuto, tu es génial !!! Voilà un autre beau gosse dans tes filets. Hahahaha._

- _Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire ?? Mais c'est qu'il embrasse super bien le médecin…_

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment…

Sano et Mizuki se câlinaient innocemment lorsque Izumi déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle rougit violemment et ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait eu un coup de chaud. Le sportif se rendit compte de son acte et se maudit mentalement. Cependant…

- Izumi ? Tu veux jouer aux vampires ?

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer, ne sachant comment interpréter cette invitation.

- Ca dépend de ce que le vampire a le droit de faire…

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	15. Encore des bisous

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Le vampire peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Sano s'étrangla encore une fois. La jeune fille se rendait-elle de la portée de ses paroles ?

- Dans ce cas…

Il s'avança de nouveau vers sa petite amie, des idées plein la tête, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

- Nakatsu ??

Mizuki s'était relevée et son sportif avait l'air en colère.

- _Et merde !! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il débarque toujours au mauvais moment ?_ Tu veux quoi ?

- Bah je voulais aller à l'infirmerie et j'ai entrouvert la porte et j'ai vu le docteur Umeda entrain d'embrasser quelqu'un contre le mur. Cette personne ressemblait étrangement à ton frère Mizuki.

- Quoi ??

Et, plus rapide que l'éclair, elle fila en direction de l'infirmerie, suivie des deux garçons.

Ooooooooooo

Ne rencontrant plus aucune résistance de la part de son confrère, Hokuto décida de passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses. Il passa une main sous la chemise de Shizuki, qui frémit sous le contact.

- _Héééé__ !!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ??? Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis laissé embrasser qu'il doit se permettre de… En même temps ses mains froides sur ma peau… ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça… Mais à quoi je pense moi ??? Shizuki, ressaisis toi !!!_

- _L'allergique aux gays s'est vite reconverti j'ai l'impression… _

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec fougue, Umeda entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Ce fut à ce moment là que…

- Grand frère ????? T'as pas honte de faire ça dans une infirmerie ???

Les deux hommes se séparèrent immédiatement et le docteur Umeda ne parut pas spécialement gêné. Par contre, Shizuki était quelque peu rouge et embarrassé.

- Mizuki… C'est-à-dire que, en fait tu vois…

- Je veux rien savoir !!! Tu fais ce que tu veux mais au moins montre l'exemple si tu veux que je le suive !! T'as plus intérêt à me sermonner désormais !!!

Elle sourit à Hokuto et fit demi-tour. Shizuki ne savait plus où il en était.

- C'est malin ça !! A cause de vous…

- Si vous ne vouliez vraiment pas, vous auriez pu me repousser. A croire que ça vous a plu enfin de compte.

L'américain s'enfuit, sous le sourire amusé d'Umeda.

- _Toi, tu vas revenir mon petit agneau… T'es vraiment trop fort Hokuto !!_

Ooooooooooooo

Depuis la dernière fois, Nanba et Nakatsu passaient leur temps à s'éviter le plus possible et du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Cependant, plus ils cherchaient à s'ignorer et plus ils se rencontraient par hasard au détour d'un couloir. La vie est mal faite tout de même… Lequel des deux cèdera y-il le premier ? Mystère…

Ooooooooooooo

Ayumi et Daiki s'étaient installés sous un arbre d'un petit jardin public.

- Tu vas retourner en Amérique ?

- Ca dépend…

- De quoi ?

- Des personnes qui restent ici.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et il lui sourit tendrement.

- J'espère que tu resteras alors…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour ça.

Eux qui étaient si différents des autres, ont enfin trouvé une personne qui les comprend. Une âme sœur, un miracle…

**Reviews ? Prochain chapitre : épilogue !**


	16. Epilogue

**Note :** c'est fini !! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici dans cette fic !!!

**Crédits :** personnages à Hisaya Nakajo sauf Ayumi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peu de temps après, Nanba et les autres élèves de terminales obtinrent leurs diplômes et ils quittèrent le lycée sans un regard pour les autres. Nakao en fut désolé et Nakatsu feignit le soulagement. Ayumi dû retourner quelque mois en Californie afin de prouver à ses médecins qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle pouvait rester au Japon. Sano et Mizuki franchirent (enfin !) le pas et Shizuki retourna une ou deux fois en cachette à l'infirmerie du docteur Umeda.

Un an plus tard, ce fut au tour de nos amis d'être diplômés. A la fin de la cérémonie, ils se réunirent dans un parc voisin afin de célébrer l'évènement. Sur les photos prises ce jour-là, on peut voir Sano et Mizuki s'échangeant un baiser, ainsi que Daiki et Ayumi enlacés entrain de feuilleter « comment parler aux esprits en 10 leçons ». Sur d'autres on aperçoit Shizuki et Umeda, main dans la main, se cachant face à l'appareil photo ainsi que Nakatsu souriant tendrement à Nanba. Amour et amitié… Leurs années aux lycées Osaka, ils s'en souviendront longtemps, croyez moi…

**Fin !!**

**Reviews ???**


End file.
